One Last Shroob
by DarkStarEmerging
Summary: This used to be called 'Yoob's Revenge'. But I'm rewriting it from scratch. Reason's inside. Summary: It has been two year's since Partner's In Time, and the babies are coming for a visit...but something is happening in the past...CHAPTER THREE HERE!
1. A Visit And A Rescue

**Hello all! This is the start of the REVAMPED Yoob's Revenge! Or...it was called that before. Y'see, I started this in Year Seven. And it sucked. So, as I'm in Year Twelve now I'm giving it another go. As I have had more education :) **

**So...*deep breath*...HERE WE GO!!!**

**Prologue**

It had been two years since the defeat of the Shroobs. Life had pretty much gone back to normal after the defeat, everyone returning to their own thing. Toad Town continued to flourish, buliding itself a railway system and a port in Blubble Lake. It brought in a steady supply of trade and, under the finance from this, Toad Town flourished even more. To the north of the town lay Princess Peach's Castle. It was made of pink walls, with a cream coloured wall going around the outside. The castle itself was very splendid, rivalling Toad Town in size. A moat surrounded the castle, with a drawbridge one could lower and rise for an entrance.

So, today, exactly two years since the defeat of the Shroobs, Princess Peach was contacted by Younger Toadsworth to ask for a visit. Peach, pleasantly surprised, said yes and immediately set to the arrangements...

**Chapter One - A visit and a rescue**

A red and blue clad plumber was snoozing on the front garden of Princess Peach's Castle, leaning against the wall next to the drawbridge, while his brother - a _green_ and blue clad plumber - read a book while sitting next to him. It was called _The Horror of Shroomsville_, and his face had gone stark white.

"No..." he moaned, turning the page. "No more..."

He read the book with a morbid fascination - once he had started to read he had found himself hooked. Being cowardly at heart, the plumber promised to himself to toughen up and get more like his brother, the red and blue clad plumber. The plumber in question opened his eyes and yawned hugely, stretching. He smiled at his brother's stark white face. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!" the green plumber yelled, flinging the book high into the air as he shot up onto his feet. He looked fervently around, looking for who tapped him. He heard a chuckle and looked down. His brother was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Priceless, Luigi, priceless..." he giggled, taking in gulps of air. Luigi narrowed his eyes.

"Mario!" he snapped. Mario looked up, all mirth from his expression gone. "Don't...scare me like that. OK?"

"OK, Luigi, OK..." Mario sighed. He looked to the left of himself - flower bouguets littered the lawn next to him.

"Oh god..." he whispered. "I TOTALLY FORGOT!" he yelled, scooping up the bouquets and sprinting off to the castle. Luigi, being the faster of the two, easily kept up.

"What's the matter, bro'?" he asked. Mario turned his head to look at him.

"Peach instructed me to place these bouquets in the main hall. It was to spruce the place up, make it seem more attractive for when our baby counterparts app-OW!"

Mario had run headlong into a wall and rebounded off it, landing heavily. The bouquets flew out of his hands and skidded all over the polished floor, making the floor look like a flower display.

"Mario!" Luigi gasped, bending down to inspect the damage. Mario was massaging his nose.

"I bink I broke bit..." he said thickly, swallowing nervously. Luigi tenderly touched it. A trickle of blood exited the left nostril, sliding down Mario's face until it reached his chin. There, it hung like a red pendulum before dropping to the floor.

"No, Mario, you haven't broken it. You just got a nosebleed," Luigi explained calmly. Mario nodded and got up, still clutching his nose. It was then Peach decided to make her entrance. She stopped dead at the scene.

"Mario!" she gasped, rushing to his side. Mario gave her a weak smile and encircled her with his other arm, giving her a one-armed squeeze.

"Hey, Peach..." he said softly. Peach looked worriedly at his nose.

"My god! You've got a nosebleed!" she gasped. Mario chuckled.

"Yup, my bro' has already pointed that out..." he replied. Peach turned to Luigi.

"How's your book coming along?" she asked sweetly. Shock crossed Luigi's face.

"Oh no...the book! It's still in the garden!" he gasped. He sprinted out of the main hall in the direction of the front garden. Peach giggled.

"Stupid Luigi..." she sighed, moving closer to Mario. Mario looked offended.

"Peach. I would like it if you were NOT to call my brother stupid, thank you!" he snapped. Peach turned to face him.

"Alright, alright..." she whispered. She noticed the bouquets on the floor. "You were busy doing these, weren't you?" Mario panicked.

"Oh...er...yeah! I was!" he said quickly. Peach smiled.

"Good. But they..." she swept her arm over the mess of flowers on the floor, "...will have to wait. We have to get you to the infirmary, mister!"

Mario chuckled as Peach led him away. They exited the main hall, heading for the infirmary. Luigi skidded back into the main hall.

"Found it! To answer your que-wait, where'd everyone go to?" he asked of thin air, confused.

'Thin Air' didn't respond.

Then, 'Thin Air' seemed to distort and a time hole appeared in it. Luigi shielded his eyes from the magnificent glow that came from it. Professor Elvin Gadd's time machine emerged from it, and it lifted into the air a bit before plummeting to earth. Luigi yelped and leapt out of the way. It crashed to the floor, making deep cracks in it. A voice was heard from inside it.

"Blast, I can never get this thing down gently..." the voice muttered. The doors opened to reveal the occupants - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Younger Toadsworth and Baby Peach. All the babies were hanging off Younger Toadsworth, and he looked a bit miffed. His face brightened when he saw Luigi.

"Oh! Master Luigi! What a pleasure it is to make your acqquaintance!" he said brightly, stepping forwards. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi leapt off him and ran to Luigi. They hugged his legs, giggling happily. He bent down to rub the top of their heads.

"Hey, Younger Toadsworth. How are you? Was the trip OK?" Luigi asked happily, picking the babies up and holding each one in the crook of each arm. Younger Toadsworth smiled.

"I'm fine and the trip was excellent, if a bit bumpy," he replied. The door to the throne room flew open, and Peach came running out.

"Hi, Younger Toadsworth!" she exclaimed, enveloping the startled toad in a hug. Younger Toadsworth looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I really shouldn't be hugging the princess," he said stiffly. Peach pouted.

"Come on, don't be such a misery!" she cried jubilantly, hugging him tighter. Baby Peach on top of his head started to cry. Loudly.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it!...no offence, m'dam..." Younger Toadsworth added hastily. He extricated himself from Peach's vice grip and took Baby Peach down from his head. He swung her gently in his arms, singing a lullaby. Peach's eyes misted over.

"That lullaby...I remember that one! It was the one you used to sing to me all the time when I was...oh..." Peach finished, realising what she was saying. Luigi rolled his eyes and laughed. He walked over to her.

"Heya, Peach..." he said softly, grinning. Peach squealed with delight at the two babies in his arms.

"OH, look at them!" she cried, scooping up Baby Luigi. The baby looked rather shocked, but gurgled happily as Peach started to hug him.

"You're a cute baby, oh yes you are oh yes you are..." she cooed, squashing the baby against her face. Baby Luigi started to look seriously uncomfortable. Luigi cleared his throat loudly.

"Um...Peach, I'd rather you didn't do that to younger me..." he said pointedly. Peach stared at him, then at the baby. Baby Luigi put a look of uncomfortableness on his face and Peach giggled nervously.

"Oh...um, sorry, Baby Luigi!" she apologised, handing him back to Luigi. He immediately climbed to the piggyback position. But, as Luigi was cradling Baby Mario, there were no arms for him to stand on.

"MAMA!" he cried as he fell, landing on earth with a bump. He started crying loudly, adding to Baby Peach's.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Younger Toadsworth exclaimed, scooping up Baby Luigi. "Master Luigi, if you would kindly..." he motioned for Baby Mario.

"Oh. OK, here you go..." Luigi said, passing Baby Mario to Younger Toadsworth. Baby Mario rolled his eyes at the scene. Younger Toadsworth immediately hurried off for Elder Toadsworth's bedroom, leaving Peach and Luigi alone. They both looked at each other.

"Er...wanna see how Mario is doing?" Peach asked nervously, wringing her hands behind her back. Luigi blushed slightly.

"Um, yeah. Sure," Luigi agreed, and allowed Peach to escort him to the infirmary.

Mario grinned at them as they entered his room in the infirmary. The walls were red and the bed was hugging the back wall. It had crisp white sheets with a blue mattress. Luigi immediately rushed to his side. Mario's nose was slightly swollen, but other than that you would never have guessed he had had a nosebleed.

"Mario! Are you alright, bro'?!" he asked worriedly, reaching for his brothers hand. Mario took his hand and chuckled.

"Yeah, Luigi. I'm _fine_. F-I-N-E," Mario stressed. Luigi looked relieved, and let go of his hand. Mario frowned but said nothing.

"Mario, Younger Toadsworth and the babies have arrived," Peach informed him. Mario gave a little yelp and shot out of bed.

"GOD! I need to get to them _now_!" Mario shouted, bolting out of the room. Peach and Luigi watched hin go.

"Wonder what he's so hyped up about..." Luigi mused. Peach shook her head.

Mario skidded into Elder Toadsworth's room, the first place he thought they would be. Baby Mario squealed with delight when he saw Mario and jumped towards him. Mario caught him and Baby Mario immediately went piggyback. Mario chuckled.

"God, doesn't _this_ pose bring back memories..." he sighed. Younger Toadsworth looked up from where he was tending to Baby Peach.

"Oh, I say! It is a pleasure to make your accquaintance, Master Mario!" he smiled, bowing low. Mario rubbed the back of his neck nervously, keeping Baby Mario supported with one hand.

"No need to bow to me, Younger Toadsworth..." Mario mumbled, returning his hand to its previous position. Baby Luigi watched this all contently, rolling a small ball between his hands.

"Babies!" Mario exclaimed. "Do you wanna go to the garden?" At the word 'garden' the babies eyes lit up, all except Baby Peach's (who was snoozing) and they made aggreing gurgle noises. Mario smiled and transferred Baby Mario to the crook of one arm, beckoning Baby Luigi with another. Baby Luigi clambered on, into the crook of his other arm. Mario made tracks for the front lawn.

Once he arrived, he found Luigi and Peach sitting there, chatting amiably about the book Luigi was reading. They both looked up as he approached them. Luigi smiled as Peach once again gushed over the babies.

"Aww, you two were so _cute_ when you were little!" she cried. Luigi shrugged at Mario, who set the babies down onto the lawn. They immediately bounded up and down, chanting, "Spin! Spin! Spin! Spin!..." Mario sighed.

"Guess we better spin 'em up high, eh, Luigi?" Mario asked of his brother. Luigi grinned; Mario hopped onto his shoulders, his arms spread out. Luigi grasped the bottom of his legs.

"One..." Luigi shifted his hands for better grip.

"Two..." Mario wobbled, and steadied himself.

"Three!" Luigi jumped and span. Mario started to spin furiously to keep them afloat. Under Peach's wondrous gaze, they move closer to the babies. When they got near them, the wind forced the babies high into the air and they started spinning. Spinning a heck of a lot faster than their adult counterparts meaning they stayed in the air (I mean, in the game, how do they do that? I know they are light and all, but still...shouldn't the adult Mario and Luigi have more experience than them? I guess pigging out on pasta all those years piled on the weight, huh?). Mario and Luigi ended their spin, and Mario tottered about a bit before falling down.

"God, I'm _dizzy_..." he gasped, wiping sweat from his brow. Luigi smiled up at the babies, who were laughing happily.

"I can't believe I don't remember enjoying that so much..." he said. Mario suddenly thought of something.

"Luigi...seeming that they are us, but younger, shouldn't we know what happens next?" he asked. Luigi scratched the top of his head, thinking.

"Hmm...we should, but I can't for the life of me-" a sudden crosswind blew, blowing the babies east across the lawn. They landed in the Hollijolli Village time hole.

"MAMA!" Baby Luigi cried as they went back in time. Baby Mario screamed with joy. He _loved _this... Mario, Luigi and Peach watched in slack-jawed shock as the babies went back in time.

"Well...I don't remember _that_," Mario managed to say. Luigi nodded. He headed over to the time hole and peered into it.

"Ah well, I was looking forward to an excuse to go back in time again. Coming, Mario?" he called. Mario nodded and made his way over. They turned back to Peach.

"You'd better find those babies..." she threatened half-heartedly. The Mario Brothers smiled at her.

"No worries, Peach. We'll bring them - er, I mean _us_ back," Luigi called out reassuringly. Peach nodded and waved as they leapt into the time hole.

"See ya, Peach!" they cried as they were shot back in time. Peach lowered her hand. She had a bad feeling about this.

"...Good luck..." she whispered to the wind.

**So! That's the first chappy re-written. As I hope you'll agree, a much better first chapter than last time! I'd say my skill has improved quite a fair bit! :P**

**Anyway, you could review on this chapter, I suppose :)**


	2. Rescue Successful! Oh, wait a minute

**Welcome to chappy DEUX! The adventure continues! (and that sounded so cheesy I am going to puke).**

**Yeah...I have not been sticking to the EXACT storyline of last time. Last time we got to the babies before this chappy kicked in. This time we are just entering Hollijolli Village.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

The Mario Brothers opened their eyes, a bit dazed. They grinned at each other as they took in their surroundings.

"Looks like we made it, bro," Luigi said cheerily, hopping off the platform where the time hole was situated. They ran up the stairs towards Hollijolli Village, wanting to see how hte village was getting on. What they saw made them gasp in delight.

The village looked like it had a festival going on. Streamers hung from lampposts, and balloons were kicked by little toads everywhere as they squealed with delight. Mothers followed their kids anxiously, not wanting them to get into trouble and/or hurt. But the village itself...it was completely repaired. All the houses had been mended, and the Mayor's house had had an extra floor added onto it, making it the pride of the village. Whereas all the houses were painted blue, his was painted in red and white. Mario chuckled as he remembered the Santa-like garb the Mayor usually wore. Luigi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bro...we should really be looking for our baby selves..." he muttered to him. Mario wrenched his gaze away from the festival.

"It's gonna take _forever_ to find them in this lot..." Mario groaned, motioning towards the festival. Luigi laughed.

"Well, we'd better start looking, eh?" he grinned, sprinting off towards the festival. "Meet'cha here in half an hour!" he called over his shoulder. Mario shook his head in amusement. His brother could be really happy, all the time...he sprinted off after his brother.

* * *

Luigi skidded round behind the Mayor's house, shading his eyes to look for the babies.

"Nope, not here..." he muttered to himself. He started to run off, but stopped when he heard a yell. It distinctly sounded like himself...his eyes widened.

"The babies..." he muttered, and sprinted off in the direction of the yell. He barreled into an alleyway down the side of the road, clattering into a bin. Cursing, he leapt out of it and continued racing down the alleyway. He could see the babies up ahead. But they were being attacked.

"Oh joy...not you _again_..." Luigi muttered, skidding to a stop in front of the monster. The monster roared at him. It looked like a mutated Yoshi.

"Damn Yoob..." Luigi muttered before taking out his hammer. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi took out theirs and, together, they rushed the monster. It roared again and spat a viscous purple blob at the floor. This purple blob turned into a Pirahna Plop.

"Oh joy of joys..." Luigi said under his breath, scorching the unfortunate plant with a green fireball. It squealed with pain and dissolved, bubbling as the fireball cooked it. The monser raised its claws and swiped at the babies, who nimbly dodged back.

"LUIGI!" a voice cried behind them. Luigi turned round to see his brother. Mario ran up to him and smirked at the monster, before taking out his hammer also.

"Just like old times, eh?" he said to his brother.

"Yeah..." Luigi grinned. Luigi crouched a bit and Mario leapt on top of him; Luigi straightened up as Mario leapt off him, giving him a boost. Mario raised his hammer high above his head and plummeted downwards, aiming for the monster. The babies, who had been busy dancing around the monster, leaping in and out to swipe at it, saw Mario and dodged out of the way. The monster grinned at them, thinking they were retreating. It took one menancing step forward, but stopped when it realised something was falling down on top of it. It raised its head and spied Mario. It screamed something in a different language before Mario's hammer bashed between its eyes and drilled it into the ground. The monster didn't re-emerge. The babies leapt up and down in joy, and Mario and Luigi immediately ran at them, picking them up.

"Thank God we found them," Mario gasped, holding his baby counterpart close. Luigi stared down the alley.

"Er...Mario? That festival sure has some weird floats..." he said slowly. Mario followed his gaze, and nearly dropped Baby Mario in shock.

"It's those MONSTERS! They're invading Hollijolli Village!" he cried, sprinting off in the direction of the village. Luigi shook his head and followed.

"Guess its the start of another epic fight, eh, Baby Luigi?" he asked of his baby counterpart. Baby Luigi just stared at him in confusion. Luigi sighed and looked at the rapidly approaching village.

"Never mind..."

**So! Chapter Two is up! This chapter is WAY shorter than the previous one. I thought the starting chapter is the only one that is meant to be short? XD**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chappy and please R&R!**


	3. The Fight Begins

**Yes. **_**One Last Shroob **_**is finally getting another chapter. Yay!**

**You should all know what happens next. That is, the people who read it before (OK, I'll stop referencing the fact that this story has been up before…XD).**

**Anyway, I've dragged up my old document from the depths and modified it. You may see some likeliness to the fight last time. God, this was such a good fight to write…but it lasted THREE chapters! Wonder if it'll last that long this time…:P**

**Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let's get on with the chapter!**

"OI! You monsters! Over here!" Mario yelled, waving his right hand (his left was supporting Baby Mario, y'see). They all turned to him, and he groaned. The Toads running away waved their thanks, heading down to Toad Town.

"Oh god. Not _more _of them…I thought you guys had given up?" he asked exasperatedly. The creatures just glared at him. Mario thought they looked similar to Yoshi, but were purple and green. He blanched as he remembered something… _since when did Yoob learn to clone himself? _He thought frantically. Meanwhile, one of the Yoob lookalikes had started speaking to another.

"Hey. Isn't that Mario?" it asked. The other creature rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…didn't The Master say to kill them?" he asked. The first one closed its eyes, apparently concentrating.

"Yeah…I think-" the rest of his sentence was cut short as he was trampled on by his kin in their eagerness to get to the red plumber.

"There's killing to be done?!" they said as one. The creature who had spoken lifted his head dazedly from the ground.

"Uh…yeah. That's what I just said," he called, but nobody heard him over the stampeding feet. Mario sighed and placed Baby Mario down; taking out his hammer, he twirled it.

"Bring it then, I suppose…" he said in a bored tone. Luigi ran up behind him, and immediately dropped Baby Luigi next to Baby Mario. Upon seeing the horde he gulped and squeaked in fear.

"Umm…Mario? We going up against them?" he asked. Mario looked sideways at him.

"Duh. Whaddya think?" he grinned, smashing a one of the purple creatures in the face. It stumbled back a few steps, but then regained its balance and resumed its charge. Mario frowned, and smashed it in the head again. This time there was a dull crack as its nose broke, but it didn't seem to register the pain. His eyes widened, and the monster ripped his hammer out of his hands. It landed near Baby Mario, who stared at it awhile before realising what it was. Chortling with joy, he picked it up and swung it around a few times. He 'accidentally' hit the monster's leg, bringing it down to one knee. Luigi whipped out his hammer and quickly brought it down on the top of its cranium. It's eyes rolled back into its head and it collapsed, knocked out. Mario looked up to gaze directly into the eyes of another creature. He yelped and flew back, his powerful legs springing him back several paces. The monsters didn't pause and continued charging. Luigi and the two babies followed him.

"Whew…that was hard to knock out one of 'em…" Luigi gasped, letting his hammer fall limply to his side. Baby Luigi tugged on the hammer's head; Luigi looked down in surprise.

"What? You want the hammer?" he asked of his younger counterpart. Baby Luigi nodded. Luigi just shrugged and handed it over; the baby squealed with joy and ran over to his brother. The shadow of the oncoming horde loomed over them. They both turned to face it, and Baby Luigi squeaked in terror. He ran to behind Baby Mario, shivering in fright. Baby Mario hefted his hammer up slightly and stared at the oncoming horde, a defiant glint in his eye. Suddenly he leapt up high and smashed his hammer down on the nearest one's head. It yelped in pain, then got knocked out by the baby landing hard on its head and springing off of it, towards another creature. Baby Mario repeated the trick, and bounced towards another creature. The creatures frantically tried to grab him, but he was too fast. He zipped around them, knocking each and every one he landed on out. He then bounced back towards the others, back flipping three times before landing. He landed next to his brother, who was giggling in delight at the display. They both shared a knowing glance; then, with a cry, they both joined hands and started spinning furiously. Mario, Luigi and the horde all stopped and stared in surprise as the babies sped up. Then, with one final shout, they zoomed forwards, knocking the creatures in their way aside like bowling pins. Luigi whistled in appreciation.

"Even at that young age, we were still a mighty team, eh, Mario?" he chuckled. Mario grinned.

"Yeah…" he agreed, watching the babies. A creature suddenly realised they were still there.

"Hey! The plumbers are over here! Get them!" it roared. About fifty others heard it and roared as well, charging the plumbers. Mario's grin stretched wider.

"I guess its our turn to shine, eh, bro'?" he said. Luigi just rummaged in his pocket; he withdrew two Fire Flowers.

"These will help," he explained, passing one to Mario. Mario nodded and took it; absorbing it, he turned his overalls white and his undershirt red. His cap turned white and the circle turned red, with a red 'M' inside it. The same happened for Luigi, except his undershirt turned blue and it was a green 'L' inside the circle. They both smirked at the oncoming horde.

"Shall we start, then?" Luigi asked. Mario smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied, launching a few fireballs into the horde. A few screams confirmed he had hit his target. That and the few creatures that flew sky high out of the horde, trails of smoke emitting from their behinds. Then the horde was upon them...but only for the briefest of moments before they leapt up, over the horde, and rained fireballs down on their unprotected heads. The creatures screamed as they were toasted, then slammed every which way as the babies flew past, still spinning. Another horde chased them, yelling angrily. Luigi quickly drew out an Ice Flower and absorbed it; he launched two Ice Balls at the feet of the horde, turning the ground into sheet ice. They stumbled, flailing their arms about before half of them crashed to the floor; the others, amazingly, managed to make it across. The babies slowed to a stop, coming to a halt facing the horde. Baby Luigi toppled over, stars in his eyes. Baby Mario noticed this and immediately shook him by the shoulder, snapping him out of his dizzy state. He then nodded at his younger brother, who nodded back. Baby Mario tucked his hammer into his pocket, and lifted his hands above his head. Baby Luigi jumped up and landed on his shoulders, feeling Baby Mario's hands wrap round his ankles and keeping him secure. He slung his hammer over his shoulder, staring defiantly at the horde (_that word is being used WAY to much in this paragraph...)_. Then, he twitched his left foot ever-so-slightly. Baby Mario span round furiously, digging a hole in the ground. They dropped into it, and Baby Luigi quickly smashed his hammer into the side of it, bringing the earth back down on top of them, obscuring them from view. The creatures paused, confused.

"Where'd they-" one started, before being thrown up into the air as the babies flew up from underground, spinning furiously. A few more got caught in the spin and were knocked flying out of the crowd. The babies landed and struck battle poses with their hammers. The creatures smirked.

"This is gonna be easy," one laughed. Then, with a battle cry, then charged the two Hammer Babies (_my nickname for 'em...sorry_) who just stood there. As soon as the first creature came within hammer range Baby Mario leapt up and smashed his hammer onto its nose, breaking it with a satisfying _crunch_. It howled and fell over backwards, into two more. Baby Luigi opted for smashing the kneecaps out of joint on his creature, effectively disabling it. A fiery inferno suddenly sprang up around them, and the adults landed next to them, crouching. Luigi flung Ice Balls; Mario flung Fireballs. They seemed to meld together into a Fire-Ice combo before slamming into the oncoming creatures, freezing and burning them at the same time. This was too much for them to comprehend, and they blacked out, toppling into the creatures who had _finally_ managed to get up off the ice. This put them out of the fight for a while as they hefted their heavy comrades off of them. Mario started forward, only to yelp and spring back as a wall of fire suddenly sprang up between them and the creatures. He looked left - and groaned as he looked into the eyes of a familiar foe...

**Yeah, not much of a cliffhanger. But, y'know, it is a fight an' all. You can't exactly leave 'em on cliffhangers unless its a life or death situation. Which is not gonna happen anytime soon. Geez, if they died now the story would be OVER. Like that. Bad guys win and all that jazz.**

**Ah well. This fight was...fun to write, to say the least. You may see some _Being Human_ references of the final fight in there also. Also some tactics that may - or may not - be used in the fight upcoming in _Human Limitation's_. That fight is written now, but I gotta flesh out the storyline part. But now my efforts are on this story. I mean, it's been sitting here for God knows how long, and that means I gotta give it some chapters. Maybe up to where I was last time...in actual fact, I think I may finish this story before resuming _Human Limitations_. As this was (technically) my first story, and thus should get some attention. Ah, I dunno. I'll see what I feel like tomorrow.**

**Until then...See ya!**


End file.
